beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Joe Bishop
Joe Bishop is the former Chief of Police. He was in charge of a New York City police precinct called Special Crimes Unit and Catherine Chandler's boss. Biography Season One As the head of his precinct, Joe is often seen at important crime scenes assigning duties and responsibilities and supervising his staff. When Judge Hanson was killed, Joe and his team was tasked with finding his killer. They initially suspected a woman named Iris Sodkovic, who was quickly arrested and charged with Judge Hanson's death. Back at the precinct, Iris quickly confessed to the murder. Cat, however, did not believe her and became convinced that Iris was being framed. Catherine visits her apartment and accidentally discovers her reason for confessing – she was protecting her two siblings who were living with her illegally. Her confession meant no investigation, which meant they would not be found out. Back at the precinct, Catherine tries to get Iris to open up to her but was caught by Joe. Joe was understandably furious. Joe was forced to suspend her and put her partner, Tess Vargas, on desk duty. However, Catherine was able to work her way back into Tess and Joe's good graces within a matter of hours by solving the case and proving that Iris was innocent. After the case was closed, Joe thanked Cat and reinstated her, reducing her punishment to one week of desk duty. Joe then followed that up by taking Tess off desk. }} Despite being married, Joe pursued a romantic relationship with Tess. Joe, however, mentioned that his wife, Miranda, was coming home early from her business trip for an event being held in Joe's honor. Tess thinks Miranda can sense Joe pulling away from her, and is trying to fix their marriage. Joe, however, is determined to end his marriage to be with Tess. During the event, his brother, Darius, was killed by a vigilante, who was actually Vincent Keller. Trying to protect Cat's sister, Heather, Vincent accidentally killed Darius when he tried to shoot Heather on orders from bookies Darius owed money to. Joe, unaware of his brother's nefarious activities and thinking that the vigilante killed his brother in cold blood, goes off the deep end and employs the services of a couple trigger happy cops and orders them and his entire task force to hunt the vigilante down by any means possible. Joe is assisted by Gabriel Lowan, an assistant district attorney, and the two come to a location where the vigilante is suspected to be hiding. The warehouse blows up before they can enter, but the vigilante is believed to be dead, and Joe closes the case. However, when he finds out the medical examiner, Evan Marks, disappeared after confessing to helping the vigilante, he demands Evan to be found so that he can be questioned. When he finds a report in Evan's files that states Darius was on drugs the night he died, Tess asks him to let his anger go. Season Two In the premiere, it is revealed that Joe lost his job and it is unknown where he is now. Personality Joe has a reputation of being a tough-but-fair boss. However, he has shown that he's not above using threats to motivate the department's baseball team. Joe might also be a stickler for following rules; for example, he once chastised Tess for wearing non-regulation earrings to a crime scene. Also, according to Catherine, Joe hates his wife, so he works late and insist his detectives do the same. Appearance Joe is average in height and very attractive, with dark skin and black hair. Category:Police Force Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Main Characters Category:Humans